The present invention relates to a sawhorse that is extremely stable and yet integrally foldable and collapsible to a minimal volume, for storage on a wall, shelf or any desired location.
Prior art sawhorses either are too cumbersome to transport, if sturdy, or are unsturdy, and time consuming if partially collapsible. The present invention is sturdy, foldable, collapsible to minimal volume, and relatively non-complex in operation.